


jammed

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Crofters, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan doesn't like much food. Until he's introduced to a certain jam.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 23
Kudos: 170





	jammed

"I have a surprise for you," Roman informs Logan, all but bouncing on his toes. Logan inclines an eyebrow, stepping around his boyfriend on his way to the breakfast table. Undeterred, Roman falls into step next to him. Only when Logan has procured himself a cup of coffee (cream _and_ sugar, thank you, otherwise it's far too bitter), does he acknowledge Roman.

"What?" He asks, sitting at his customary seat and nodding amicably to Patton, who's bustling around at the stove, making heart-shaped pancakes. None for Logan, though. His breakfast is always buttered toast, or perhaps a blueberry muffin when Patton has decided to make them (almost always on a Saturday). He knows that it's a bit, well, boring, but he doesn't like very many foods. Either the taste repulses him or the texture is abhorrent.

"To spruce up your toast," Roman says, nodding eagerly at the table. Logan sighs.

"Roman, you've tried before," he reminds him. "And may I remind you, sometimes I _still_ have nightmares about the Great Sardine Incident-"

"Oh, it's nothing like that," Roman assures him. "It's something Thomas got at a health food store!" Logan checks the table, raising one dubious eyebrow.

"Jam?" Logan asks. "Ro, I _have_ tried jam before. Jelly, as well. Even apple butter."

"But you haven't tried _this_ jam," Roman says. "I have a good feeling about this one." Logan eyes the nearest jar, pulling it closer to himself so he could read the label. It looked well enough. Raspberry flavored, and he does like raspberries.

"I will try it," Logan says, with a sigh. "On _one_ piece of toast. If I do not like it, then no nagging about any other flavor."

"I wouldn't," Roman says, an offended look on his face. Logan has to concede him that point. For all his good-natured _assistance_ , he has never tried to push Logan when Logan actually said no.

Patton sets down his plate of toast. One piece is buttered, like always, but the other's bare canvas stares up at him, lightly golden, just the way he likes it. He opens the jar of Crofters jam, smelling it. A slight smile peeks out. It does smell nice. Of course, that doesn't mean it will taste nice, too. _Candles_ smell nice, but those certainly don't taste very good (he knows from bitter childhood experience).

"Here," Roman says, passing him the butter knife. He scoops out some jam and hesitantly spreads it across the free piece of toast. Unable to bare the thought of wasting a whole piece of toast, he stops there, setting the knife across his plate and plucking up the jam-smeared bread with some trepidation.

"You can do it," Roman softly encourages. Patton ostentatiously turns back to his pancakes, giving Logan some much desired privacy.

Raspberry floods his tongue. Logan's eyes widen in surprise, then close in pleasure as he continues to devour the be-jammed half of his toast. When he opens his eyes, he can see Roman beaming at him.

"Yes, yes, you're right," he admits, pretending to be irritable. "Perhaps this Crofters is unlike the rest."

And with a put-upon sniff, he pulls the jar closer so he can finish slathering the rest of his toast in raspberry goodness.


End file.
